So You Know
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Eighth in the Polygamy Project series! Jack and Angela have a discussion about the past two weeks once they get back to their house after they have finished the project.


**Here we are: the eighth story in The Polygamy Project Series, with Jack Hodgins, as requested by you guys! Sorry about it's shortness... Don't forget to vote on the poll if you haven't already! Thanks!:)**

* * *

"Home, sweet home!" Jack Hodgins cheered, opening the door to his and Angela's house – the one that was _not _on Federal Lane – and dragging a suitcase in behind him while simultaneously putting his son down on the floor.

As Michael Vincent ran off to play, Angela dropped her bags at the door and flopped dramatically down onto the loveseat, lying on her back with her legs dangling over the arm. "Have I ever mentioned how I love this place?"

Jack laughed, daring to ask, "Do you love it here because it's our house or because it has no Andrea Holmes in it?"

His wife glared at him, requesting, "Can we please not talk about it? Agreeing to do that polygamy project for Brennan was the stupidest thing that we've ever done."

"True," Jack agreed, moving Angela's feet so that he could squeeze in beside her on the loveseat. "Dr. B and Booth seem to be enjoying themselves though, and Cam's right there with them – very literally."

Angela nodded, admitting, "I'm pretty sure they're actually going to stay polygamous – like for real. What do you think?"

"That Booth has fallen off of his rocker," Jack answered dryly with a shrug.

"Maybe not," Angela mused. "I honestly don't think that Booth and Cam getting back together surprised Brennan at all; it was like she almost expected it to happen."

"You're right," Jack realized, an odd idea occurring to him. "Do you think that might have been the point of this project all along?"

"That's a pretty elaborate way to make a point," Angela answered. "No, I think she's actually interested in the research, but was just aware of the risks of what could happen between Cam and her husband."

"Is it really considered a 'risk' if she already knew there was a chance of them getting back together?"

Again Angela glared at him, but this time he didn't know how he had provoked it. "Yes," she answered, sitting up and curling into his side. "Whether or not she knew it was coming, when it did, she started hurting; I noticed, and so did Sweets – as a matter of fact, I think you and the interns are the only ones who didn't."

"Hey," Jack complained, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Don't point fingers at me; I was busy trying not to lose my mind or commit suicide."

Angela snorted, asking dryly, "Really? Don't you think that's being a little dramatic?"

"Not really – not with the way the two of you were going at it all the time."

"Personally, I wouldn't have been going at her all the time if she hadn't been going at _you _all the time."

Jack paused and cocked his head to the side, wondering just how much Andrea's presence in that duplex had bothered his wife as he informed her, "We never did anything you know; the closest we got to acting like a married couple was using nicknames for each other."

"'Jackie and Andi," Angela purred, knowing it would annoy him.

"Never call me that," he ordered flatly. She laughed, but he didn't think anything about this conversation was funny, and when she was quiet again, he murmured, "I would never hurt you like that, Ang. I love you – and only you – and no other woman is going to get in the way of that."

She smiled sweetly at him, replying with an, "I know; I trust you. If I hadn't, I never would have been okay with us doing that polygamy project."

Jack nodded slowly, scanning her eyes for any molecule of doubt before he repeated, "Just so long as you know that I would never do that to you – to us, to our family. I would never knowingly do _anything _to hurt you; I love you too much for that."

"I do know, Jack," Angela answered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. "That's why I can say the same thing to you. That's why I love you."

"I love you too," he answered, leaning down to kiss his beautiful – and only – wife.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are my new best friend, if you feel so inclined to drop me one! Thanks again!:)**


End file.
